


we only see each other at weddings and funerals

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Famous Beca, One Shot, Weddings, beca and aubrey sisters, bechloe endgame, long distance, stabrey wedding, step sister au, teacher chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Aubrey Posen didn’t talk about the fact that her step-sister was the famous singer and music producer Beca Mitchell. She didn’t like talking about it and honestly to her Beca would never be anything more then the annoying ass 17 year old step-sister that had a bad attitude and ear monstrosities. But unfortunate for her, her best friend Chloe is pretty massive fan of the singer Beca Mitchell. When Aubrey get's married to her girlfriend, Stacie, the truth about her step-sister comes out. What happens when Beca and Chloe develop a connection rather quickly? Will they allow distance and 'what if's' ruin their chance at a relationship? Will they wait for 'someday' and miss their chance?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 41
Kudos: 307





	we only see each other at weddings and funerals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... so this is a one shot that kinda got away from me and now 12K words later, here we are... so like I hope its good.   
> Songs Used in this fic are:   
> mad woman by Taylor Swift  
> Love You Like That by Dagny  
> Titanium by Sia & David Guetta  
> I DO NOT own these songs or anything pitch perfect related. This is all for fun :)  
> (Also not Beta'ed so like all mistakes are mine though... sorry)

Aubrey Posen didn’t talk about the fact that her step-sister was the famous singer and music producer Beca Mitchell. She didn’t like talking about it and honestly to her Beca would never be anything more then the annoying ass 17 year old step-sister that had a bad attitude and ear monstrosities. Who took way too long in the shower and was always late for school.

So once Aubrey moved out she didn’t tell people she had a step-sister. Beca didn’t like her anyway. 

They had the type of relationship that only existed for weddings and funerals.

It did surprise her however to hear Beca’s voice on the radio one random summer day as she and her best friend Chloe were driving up to New York from Georgia. That was the first time Aubrey had even realized that Beca had done it… She’d made her own music. 

“This is really good.” Chloe pointed out as she bobbed her head to the song. 

Aubrey would be lying if she said it wasn’t good music. But that didn’t mean she had to be happy about that fact.

“It’s okay.” Aubrey stated, a hint of disdain lacing her tone.

“I’ve never heard of her before.” Chloe stated as she looked on her phone and began to read. “Beca Mitchell, ohh she’s cute.”

She tilted her phone so that Aubrey could see the picture. She glanced over slightly to verify that it was the midget she used to have to share a bathroom with for two years but cringed at Chloe’s word choice. 

“She looks grumpy.” Aubrey huffed. 

“No more grumpy then your usual self.” Chloe laughed as she kept looking at Beca’s page.

_ “Beca Mitchell, 24, was born and raised in Seattle, Washington _ .” Chloe began to read. “Hey that’s where you’re from. I wonder if you ever met her before.  _ ‘Beca worked as an intern at Residual Heat, where she worked her way up and became a member of the production team. After two years of working her way up in the ranks she was discovered by DJ Khalid and signed to Epic Records. Beca is working on her debut album and is a co-producer on it along with producing legend CR Adams. When I’m Gone is the first of 3 singles from her self titled debut album.”  _

“She seems really cool.” Chloe observed.

“Her voice is a dime a dozen.” Aubrey stated, remembering all the late nights she was forced to listen to the girl sing, wide awake because of the obnoxious noise. 

“Oh come on Bree, I know you’re a Mariah Carey kinda girl but you have to admit this Beca Mitchell girl has a great voice.” Chloe tried to reason with her friend. The red head knew she likely wasn’t going to win the blonde over but she might as well try. 

“Whatever.” Aubrey sighed and continued staring at the road that stretched out in front of her. 

Other than the music that played through the car speakers, no other noise could be heard. Aubrey found herself thinking about the short girl. The last time she’d seen Beca was at Will (Aubrey’s step-father’s) and her mom’s house. She was packing to leave for college when the brunette walked by her room. 

_ “You need help with anything?” Beca asked, she had her bulky headphones around her neck and was wearing a baggy hoodie. _

_ “Why, you offering?” Aubrey asked, snapping more than she really intended to.  _

_ “No, I just like to watch people struggle with shit.” Beca deadpanned.  _

_ “What do you want, Beca?” Aubrey barked. She didn’t have time for the snarky brat.  _

_ “Do you need help?” Beca repeated the question this time speaking slower then necessary. Her tone was mocking in nature and with the stress level Aubrey was currently feeling, she did not need Beca’s sass to top it all off.  _

_ “No, just leave me alone!” She ordered. Beca put her hands in the air as if she were surrendering.  _

_ “Whatever, probably won't see you tomorrow so like good luck or whatever.” Beca stated, she looked at Aubrey as if she were going to say something else but rolled her eyes and walked away. Placing the oversized headphones over her ears as she went.  _

Aubrey hadn’t talked to or seen Beca since that night. Her mom had mentioned a few things about Beca to the blonde, but if she were honest she never really paid much attention to what she was saying. 

She knew that Beca had moved to LA, but she didn’t catch why. She didn’t really care either and her mom must have realized that as she stopped giving updates about her. 

That was the first time Aubrey had realized that Beca was on her way to being famous. Slowly the girl found her way back into Aubrey’s life through the radio and weirdly enough, through Chloe. 

The red head had become obsessed with the musician. When Beca’s album was released it played on repeat around their apartment for a solid week before Aubrey lost it and yelled at Chloe to turn the damn thing off!

Yet even with Chloe’s excitement over the artist, Aubrey never told her the truth. She never mentioned that her mom was married to Beca’s dad. 

She didn’t want to talk about it. She didn't want to hear about Beca’s new found fame. She didn’t want to admit that in a weird way, she was proud of Beca. Admit that her album, while now stuck in her head due to it being constantly played for hours on end, was a true masterpiece. She didn’t want to admit that she’d thought a few times about reaching out to the brunette and congratulating her. Or that she often looked her up on Instagram and Twitter. Never following her, just looking. 

No. Aubrey didn’t care. She didn’t. 

**XxX**

If she were being honest, Aubrey hadn’t really thought about what would happen when she could no longer hide her relation to Beca. She’d been delusional to think that the time would never come. 

Of course, Stacie, Aubrey’s fiance, knew about her step sister. But she only knew her as Beca, Aubrey’s annoying step-sister. Not as Beca Mitchell award winning music producer and singer. 

Chloe didn’t know much at all about Aubrey’s step sister. She knew one existed but the blonde didn’t talk about her and Chloe, in a very out of character move for herself, never asked. 

But the time had come. Aubrey was about to get married and her mom and just informed her that Beca was planning on coming to the wedding. 

Chloe, the girl who still had an unhealthy obsession with the musician, would be there, acting as Aubrey’s maid of honor. She would learn the truth… Aubrey didn’t know why she was so stressed out about that fact but she was.

“Bree, you’ve gotta keep packing or we’re going to be late for the flight.” Stacie touched the blonde’s shoulder, effectively breakin her out of her mental anguish. 

They were packing their things to head to Seattle, where the wedding would be taking place. It was important to Aubrey to be married at the same park her mom and dad were married in. It was one of the few places she felt a connection to her late father and she wanted him there. She wanted him involved in her day even if he couldn’t be there physically. Stacie, being her amazing self, agreed that it was important. 

“Sorry.” Aubrey mumbled and continued to pack. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” Stacie turned to the blonde, effectively stopping her from continuing to pack. “You’ve been distracted all day since your mom called.”

Aubrey sighed heavily. “I have to tell you something.” 

Stacie took her hand and pulled her to their bed. “Tell me whatever you need to.”

“My mom told me that my step-sister is planning on coming to the wedding.” Aubrey stated. 

“Beca right?” Stacie asked, her tone was soft and patient. God Stacie was amazing. Once Aubrey nodded her head she continued. “Do you not want her there? You know it’s okay to say no right? We can ask her not to come.” 

“No. No it’s not that. I don’t mind if she comes.” Aubrey shook her head. Honestly it would be nice to have Beca there. Aubrey had missed the annoying hobbit. “It’s just… I haven’t really told you the full truth about who she is.” 

“You’re not going to tell me she was like your first girlfriend or something, are you? I mean if you are it’s fine, like you’re not blood related…” Stacie began but stopped when Aubrey laughed and pushed her.

“No, Beca and I never dated. That’s disgusting…” Aubrey stated, shuttering at the thought of dating Beca. “No, it’s just… Beca’s kinda famous.” 

“Famous how?” Stacie asked, clearly confused. 

“Obviously she didn’t used to be, at least not when we were in the same house together but uh… She kinda got signed on to DJ Khalid’s music label and now she’s a big hot shot music producer…” Aubrey stated. She could tell that Stacie was trying to piece together what she was saying. She watched as Stacie’s face went from one of confusion to one of understanding to then one of shock. 

“You’re saying…” Stacie began but stopped again. She seemed to think and then realization filled her face. “That’s why you hate listening to her music. I always wondered what your deal was with that.”

Aubrey looked at her in surprise. “Seriously? That’s all you’re going to say?”

Stacie couldn’t help but laugh. “Babe, what do you want me to say? I mean Beca Mitchell has some good music out and it’s kinda a cool flex to have that your step-sister is a famous singer and shit... But i’m not the one you have to be worried about when it comes to her. You know Chloe’s going to lose her shit right?” 

“That’s what I’m worried about…” Aubrey huffed. “I didn’t think Beca was actually going to come. I only sent her the invite as a formality…”

“Do you want her there?” Stacie asked again. 

“I… I don’t know. Yes?” Aubrey was confused. She did want her there but she wanted Chloe there and didn’t want the red head to turn it into a fan girling thing. 

“Do you want me to talk to Chloe?” Stacie asked. “Our wedding day should be about us. I’m sure that Beca wants it to be about us and not her.”

“I… Yeah, would you?” Aubrey asked. She wasn’t used to relying on other people to do stuff for her, but that was one of the best things about being with Stacie, she never made Aubrey feel weak or incapable of something. She was just always there to help. 

“Of course.” Stacie smiled at her. “I love you, Bree.” 

“I love you too.” Aubrey felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders as Stacie pulled her into a hug. God she could not wait to marry this woman. 

**Beca’s POV**

Fame was not something Beca ever wanted. Sure, she loved her job and wanted to make music. She was so grateful for that chance to do so. But the other things that came with it she could live without. 

The publicity, the rumors, the politics, the paparazzi…. All of it she could erase in the blink of an eye and not give two shits about it. 

But in order to do the job that she loved, she had to put up with the shit. 

However, now at the end of her first national tour, Beca was excited to have a little bit of a break. 

Her first day home she was flipping through the mail when she noticed one particular envelope. The paper was decorated with elegantly scrawled calligraphy. 

_ From Aubrey Posen & Stacie Conrad  _

The name of her step-sister caught her eye. She hadn’t thought about the blonde in awhile if she were being honest. Beca had a feeling she knew what this was. 

Carefully opening it and pulling out its content her suspicion was confirmed. 

She carefully read the words and felt a sense of pride for her step-sister.

_ William & Sheila Mitchell and the late General George Posen  _

_ are proud to announce the Marriage of their daughter _

_ Aubrey Shelia Posen to Stacie M Conrad _

_ The daughter of Henry & Georgia Conrad _

_ You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony on the _

_ 27 of June 2020 @ 5pm _

_ At Creekside Park in upstate Seattle, Washington _

_ The Reception will follow the ceremony @ 7pm _

_ At the Mitchell Home _

_ You are invited to join in the celebration of their union. _

Beca couldn’t help the smile that encompassed her face. Aubrey finally found someone who couple put up with her anal personality. 

They were having it in Seattle? That was surprising to Beca considering Aubrey was living in New York right now. But if Beca went, she would get the chance to be home for a bit. It lined up with her vacation time plus she’d be able to see her family again. 

Maybe she didn’t have to be Beca Mitchell the singer, but she could be Beca Mitchell the step-sister for a few days. The thought alone was enough to spur Beca into calling her dad to see if it was too late for her to come considering it was a week away. 

The phone rang a few times and eventually her dad’s voice filled her ear.

_ “Bec? Everything okay?”  _ Will Mitchell asked, Beca didn’t blame him, she rarely called. 

“Yeah, no everything is fine. Hi dad.” Beca said with a hint of a laugh in her tone. 

_ “No one’s dead? Or in the hospital?”  _ Will asked, his concern still evident in his tone.  _ “Cuz then what other reason would my daughter have to call her old man?” _

“Ha ha very funny dad, I know I’ve sucked lately but I have been a little busy.” Beca countered. She knew her dad wasn’t actually mad and was just teasing her, but she did feel bad having not talked to him in a few months. 

_ “Fair enough I guess.”  _ He sighed.  _ “So what’s up kiddo? How ya doin’?” _

“I’m good, excited to have a bit of a break from touring honestly.” Beca sighed, just the thought of not having to get on a stage tonight seemed to relieve a ton of stress. 

She loved performing but doing it every night for weeks on end was a lot…

“I’m actually calling because I got Aubrey’s wedding announcement. She’s doing it in Seattle?” Beca asked, even though the answer was obviously right in front of her.

_ “Oh yeah, Stacie, Aubrey’s fiance, is from Portland, so they decided to do it closer to where their families are.”  _ Her dad explained.  _ “It’s next week. Do you think you’ll be able to make it up here for it? I know Aubrey would love to have you there.”  _

Beca didn’t know if that was exactly true or not but she really did want to spend some time with her dad and maybe even see some of her old friends. “Actually i was wondering if it would be too late for me to come? I know that like weddings you have to RSVP for.” 

_ “I’m sure it won't be an issue but I can have Sheila reach out to Bree and ask her?” Will suggested.  _

“Okay yeah, just let me know.” Beca agreed. She was totally fine with Sheila being the one to talk to Aubrey about her coming… 

_ “I’ll text you and let you know, but I’m sure it won't be an issue at all.”  _ He explained.  _ “Before you go though, how are you doing kid? Like really?” _

Beca sighed. Her dad was always way too good at sensing when there was a problem with her… 

“Honestly, it’s been a long year.” Beca explained without really explaining anything.

_ “Yeah, I could tell. Trying to keep up with where you were and everything has been exhausting to me. Can’t imagine how you’re not wanting to sleep for a year straight at this point.”  _ Will stated. Knowing that her father cared and that he kept track of her career meant a lot more to her than she’d ever tell him. 

“Yeah, definitely tired.” Beca agreed. 

_ “Bec, just promise me you’re taking care of yourself? I know your music is important to you but you gotta make time for yourself too. Don’t let Theo and Khalid run you ragged.”  _ Will stated. 

_ “Bec? Is that Beca?”  _ Beca could hear a faint voice in the background and knew who it was. 

_ “Yeah, you wanna talk to her?”  _ Her father asked but he wasn’t talking to Beca anymore. 

_ “Give me the phone.”  _ Sheila ordered and Beca couldn’t help but laugh at her step mom. 

_ “Beca?”  _ Sheila's voice filled the speaker. 

“Hey, Sheila.” Beca laughed. Her and her step mom had struggled to get along at first. It was the same way with her and Aubrey, but the difference was that Sheila eventually grew on the brunette and they soon developed a pretty good relationship. 

_ “Beca, it’s so good to hear from you! How are you? How was the tour? Are you eating well? You looked so skinny in those last pictures that your dad showed me.”  _ Sheila rushed out as if there was a time limit on how long they could talk on the phone. 

“Yeah, it’s good to hear you too, I’m doing good just tired. Tour was great but exhausting. And I’ve got dinner in the oven right now, so yes I’m eating well. It’s actually your eggplant parm recipe.” Beca stated, the smell seemed to fill her nose as she said it and the hunger in her built. 

_ “Oh good, I’m so glad! You’re coming to the wedding right?”  _ Sheila asked but it sounded more like a statement then a question. 

“Um yeah, that’s actually why I called dad, I was just unsure if it was too late for me to come.” Beca explained. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience to Aubrey…”

_ “Nonsense. You’re coming, end of story.”  _ Sheila explained, making the final choice. Beca couldn’t help but laugh at the woman.

“Will you at least double check with Aubs for me?” Beca asked, using the nickname she hadn’t called Aubrey in a long time. 

_ “I’ll tell her you’re coming.”  _ Sheila stated.  _ “You’re family and I know it would hurt her for you to not be there. She’d never say it, but I promise it would.” _

Again, Beca wasn’t exactly sure about that statement but she knew better then to argue with the older woman. 

“Right, well I actually gotta get going. I’ll get a flight out for the week before so I can help out and spend time with you guys before the wedding.” Beca explained. 

_ “Aubrey, Stacie, and Aubrey’s best friend Chloe will be here four days before. So come whenever.”  _ She explained.  _ “I’m so glad I got to talk to you, Beca. You need to call more! You worry your dad when he goes so long without so much as a text from you.”  _

_ “Sheila, don’t make her feel bad.”  _ Beca could hear her dad say. 

_ “No, she needs to make time to call you. It’s important. You’re not getting any younger, old man.”  _ Sheila stated this caused Beca to laugh. 

“I’ll be better, I promise!” Beca said through her chuckles. “I gotta go but I’ll text you and dad the details of my flight.” 

_ “Goodbye dear! We’ll see you soon.”  _ Sheila stated and hung up the phone just as she heard her dad say,  _ “Wait I wanna…”  _

Beca could just picture her dad and Sheila, sitting in the living room arguing over him not getting to say goodbye to her… Laughing to herself, she got up and headed to the kitchen to pull out her dinner.

**XxX**

Beca flew into Seattle on the Monday before the wedding. Her dad met her at the airport. Having not seen him in person in a few years, she couldn’t help but take in all his features. His hair had grayed and he looked skinnier than she remembered. Still tall with piercing brown eyes. 

“Hey kiddo.” Will sighed as he pulled Beca into a hug. The flight wasn’t a long one, only from LA to Seattle. 

“Hi dad.” Beca wrapped her arms around him. She was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. She would have never been caught wearing sunglasses indoors just a few years ago, but now she would do anything to help reduce the chance of being recognized.

She appreciated her fans. She knew she wouldn’t be where she was without them but sometimes, god it was nice to just be a nobody. 

“Let’s get you outta here before anyone recognizes you, super star!” He yelled super star a little louder then he should have and caused Beca to cringed. 

“Shut up!” Beca hissed and pushed him slightly. 

He laughed, “Come on, don’t be so tense…” 

“Please do not make me get recognized.” Beca was practically begging. She really did not need the paparazzi to know that she was in Seattle right now. She didn’t need them to ruin Aubrey’s wedding either. 

Aubrey would definitely not like it and blame her for it. 

“A little bit of fame and you’re so full of yourself already.” Her dad teased. “I’m only kidding. Let’s go dork.” 

**XxX**

Beca felt like she could get used to laying around. It used to be her everyday thing before she signed with Khalid and her life blew up. She hadn’t really had a break since then nearly 3 years ago.

Beca was 21 when she was ‘discovered’. It really was a fluke how it all happened and she was grateful that it did. Khalid trusted her talent far more then anyone at Residual Heat ever did. 

It was nice to be recognized for the artist she worked so hard to become. At Residual Heat all she was recognized for at first was her ability to bring coffee on time. 

But laying in her childhood bed, staring up at the ceiling that she’d had many staring contests with in the past, Beca felt something she hadn’t felt in awhile. 

She felt peace. A sense of easiness washed over her. 

Being home truly was a way to reset herself and that she was grateful for. 

Beca figured she’d be a little nervous to see Aubrey again considering they hadn’t talked since the blonde’s last night here. That conversation, which Beca had gone into meaning to be nice, ended up turning into her being a sarcastic asshole like usual. She’d meant to tell Aubrey she was happy for her. That she hoped she’d have a great time in college. That she’d miss her…

But none of that came out, instead she made a sarcastic comment about liking to watch people struggle.

But Beca wasn’t nervous at all about seeing Aubrey though. She was happy for the blonde. She wanted this week and weekend to be good for her.

It would be hard for Beca to not be the bratty little sister though. But she’d do it. Because this week wasn’t about her. 

“Hey, dinner’s ready Bec.” Beca sat up and saw Sheila standing in her doorway. 

“Thanks.” She smiled at her step mom. Sheila too had changed in the time since Beca had seen her last. Her blonde hair had turned more white, her features a little more wrinkled. But her smile was still bright and playful. 

The three adults sat around the solid oak dining table. This was the same table Beca had had since she was a little girl. She hoped that one day this table would become hers as well.

“Aubrey and the girls fly in tomorrow morning, I’ll go pick them up.” Sheila explained. 

“Are they still staying in a hotel?” her dad asked as they continued to eat. 

“Yeah, I tried to convince her to cancel it and just stay here but she wouldn’t give in.” Sheila sighed. Beca wondered if it had anything to do with her being here.

“Is there not enough room? I can go find a hotel if i need to.” Beca suggested. 

“Oh hush Beca, this has nothing to do with you being here.” Sheila stated, getting to the root of what Beca was thinking. She never understood how the woman could always do that… Figure out her real meaning. “Aubrey has been fighting us on that since before we even knew you could come.”

Beca nodded her head, still not entirely buying it.

“We meet with the Park Committee Chair tomorrow afternoon about setting up for the wedding and the flower people are going to meet us there.” Sheila continued to explain. “Beca, if you’d like to come, I’m sure Aubrey wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Oh um I’m not sure how much help I can be for that sorta thing.” Beca stammered. She didn’t really care for flowers and decorations. She could help put things up as long as someone told her where to do it.

“That’s not what I asked, Beca. Do you want to come with us?” Sheila said, basically batting away Beca’s excuse. 

“Um… I mean sure.” Beca shrugged. “We should probably ask…”

“Perfect, it’s a plan then.” Sheila stated, cutting Beca off. 

That used to drive Beca crazy, the way Sheila would just wait for the answer she wanted and interrupt whenever she deemed a good time. She was more used to it now, but honestly hadn’t really missed it all that much either. 

“Well I’m going to meet up with Henry and put together the arch thing.” Will stated. 

“You mean the arbor?” Sheila asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“The thing with flowers that looks like an arch.” Will stated rather argumentatively. 

Beca laughed at the two adults. Their relationship used to confuse her, they always seemed to argue but they were never serious fights, just the two poking fun at each other. Beca now enjoyed seeing their interactions. It made her wonder if she’d ever have a person like that. Was that how Stacie was for Aubrey? 

“It’s called an Arbor, Will.” Sheila stated teasingly.

“I don’t need to know the name of it to build it, Sheila.” He teased back. 

“Just don’t fuck it up, or Aubrey will kill you.” The blonde stated with a laugh. 

The rest of dinner went by in the same manner all their dinners did. Sheila cooked so Will cleaned up. Beca helped him take the dishes to the sink but was shooed out of the kitchen before she could attempt to help clean them. Being told that it ‘wasn’t her job’. So she eventually found herself on the back porch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. 

She used to sit out here for hours, laptop set up and working on her music. There was just something about being back here, the trees and grass a vibrant green. In summer you could see the fireflies dancing across the night sky. Even now as the sun began to set, she was able to spot a few of them as they blinked in and out of sight. 

“Care if I join you?” Beca looked up to see her dad with his own cup of cocoa. 

“Sure, go for it.” Beca nodded patting the seat beside her on the rocking porch swing. 

Will took a seat and looked out at the night sky. “Man, you used to practically live out here.” 

“This was definitely my spot.” Beca nodded her head and took a long sip of cocoa. 

Silence filled the air around them as they comfortably sat and watched the dusk light disappear and turn into total darkness, other than the soft lights that would flash of the fireflies flying across the ground. 

“Bec, I gotta ask you something.” Will sighed, and Beca knew that this was going to be one of his serious father-daughter talks. It had been awhile since they’d had one of these. In fact the last time they did was when she was about to sign with Khalid. He had wanted to make sure she really wanted to do it and wasn’t just being pushed into it. 

“What’s up?” Beca asked, taking a sip of the drink and turning to look at her dad. 

“Are you happy?” He asked her, looking into her eyes as if he were trying to see something in them. Like he would be able to tell if she were telling him the truth or not in the blueness. 

Beca thought about lying for a moment. She thought about saying she was but was just tired. Fuck, she loved her job and sometimes she really was happy. 

“Sometimes.” Beca admitted. 

“Do you still love music?” He asked her. This question she didn’t have to think about at all.

“Absolutely.” Beca nodded admittedly. “It’s just…”

She sighed, the truth was hard to admit. It was hard to tell her father that she felt alone. That she hated going home because there was no one waiting for her. 

She hadn’t had a real relationship in nearly 2 years. She couldn’t buy a dog, she wasn’t home enough to take care of it and that just wouldn’t be fair. 

“I just feel like I can’t be myself.” She continued. It was easier to say that then to say the full truth. “Like sometimes i feel like I’m not my own person. I’m whatever Khalid and Theo want me to be. I’m what the media is telling me to be. I miss the girl I used to be. The girl who could just hang out and play the guitar without having to worry about writing the next best hit. Who can ask for alone time without being labeled difficult or a diva or dramatic.” 

Her dad listened intently as Beca explained what she was feeling, never interrupting her and just letting her get it out. 

“I’ve lived in LA for 3 years and the only time I leave my apartment is for something work related.” Beca started with a huff of disgust. “I love my job. I love getting to write music and create these amazing sounds, but I hate being famous. I don’t want to be the next  _ It Girl.  _ I just wanna make music and sink into the background again.”

“Beca, with a career like that, you don’t get to sink into the background.” Her dad explained. “I know you don’t want to be famous. That was never why you wanted to be a producer, but there’s parts of every job that are undesirable. The most important thing is that the good outweighs the bad.” 

Beca thought about that for a moment. 

“Does it?” He asked her, she felt like she should be able to answer that question. 

_ Does it?  _ The question echoed in her mind. 

“No.” Beca stated honestly. “Not always.” 

“So what do you need to do to change it?” The question was simple and it made her realize something rather importantly. She was in control of it. She was the one with the power to change things to her benefit. 

**XxX**

**Aubrey’s POV**

Aubrey, Staice, and Chloe walked out of the terminal together, looking around for Aubrey’s mom. 

“Apparently Beca’s with her.” She turned to Stacie and told her. She caught the look of excitement flash across Chloe’s face but the red head quickly reigned it in. 

“Over there,” Stacie pointed and Aubrey followed her line of sight to see her mom waiting on the other side of the terminal. She couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face. 

The smile even remained when she spotted a shorter brunette standing next to her mom. Beca was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap with an oversized hoodie as well.

She couldn’t help but wonder if that had something to do with the fact that her national tour just ended and she just got her third Grammy nomination. All info that Chloe told her. 

Chloe was actually being a lot calmer about the whole thing then Aubrey had expected. She knew that the redhead had promised Stacie to cool it. And she didn’t seem mad at Aubrey for not telling her. But that might change after the wedding. She couldn’t be sure though. 

“Aubrey!” Her mom jumped up and down excitedly. Beca looked away, a cringe on her face that only seemed to spur Sheila on. 

Aubrey practically ran to her mom and pulled her into a hug. “Mom!”

“Hey Bree.” Sheila sighed into the hug. 

They pulled away and Sheila immediately reached for her left hand to look at the ring. “It’s beautiful!”

She proceeded to turn to Stacie. “It’s so good to meet you!”

Aubrey turned her attention to Beca, who was smiling at her. 

“Sup Hobbit?” She asked, a smirk playing across her face. 

“Not much blondie.” Beca smirked and Aubrey pulled her into a hug. Beca tensed up, just like she always does, but this time she returned the hug. 

“Glad you could take time out of your schedule to come see me get married.” Aubrey was joking but there’s always a little bit of truth in every joke. 

“Yeah, it just worked out that way.” Beca shrugged, she seemed to be looking behind and not directly at Aubrey though. 

She turned around to see Chloe standing back, letting the reunions happen. She looked back at Beca, but because she couldn't see her eyes she couldn’t tell what kind of expression she was making. 

“Oh, hey come here Chloe.” Aubrey called to the redhead. Chloe looked hesitant but did as she was told. “Chloe, this is my step-sister Beca, Beca this is Chloe, my best friend.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Beca smiled at her, the smile looked far more flirty then any smile she’d ever seen come from the brunette. This made Aubrey feel a little… unsure.

**XxX**

**Beca’s POV**

Beca’s mind was spinning. It had been since she noticed  _ her  _ in the airport. 

If she were being honest with herself, she hadn’t been that attracted to someone in a long time… if ever. 

There was something about Chloe that just drew Beca to her. She wasn’t sure if it were her piercing blue eyes, or the fiery red hair, or the all encompassing smile. She didn’t know, but something drew her to the woman like gravity. 

Beca could tell that there were people talking in the car but she couldn’t really register who or what was being said. Her mind was filled with thoughts of red hair and blue eyes. The silky tone of her voice. 

_ God you’re being creepy…  _ Beca’s mind chastised herself. 

She shook her head and found herself focused in the car. Just as she did so a song began to play on the radio that she knew way too well. 

Before her voice could fill the car, she reached out and turned it off from her spot in the passenger seat. 

“Bec, I wanted to listen to that.” Sheila whined, reaching over to turn it back on. 

“Can we please not?” Beca asked. She didn’t know if Aubrey had told her friends about Beca’s job or not and really didn’t want to have that conversation right now. 

“Come on, you’re with family. Let us be proud of your work.” Sheila tried again.

“Sheila, seriously?” Beca asked, there was no heat in her tone, maybe a slight whine but no anger.

“Okay, fine.” She gave in, but the other women in the car had awkwardly watched the whole interaction, and all knew what it was about… 

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Sheila broke it, “So Aubrey, we need to go to the park right after we drop your bags off at home.”

“Why not at the hotel?” Aubrey asked. 

“Because you’re staying at the house.” Sheila stated rather matter of factly. 

“Mom…” Aubrey began but was cut off.

“There is no reason to pay for a hotel room when we have space for you three to stay at the house. I’m not going to let you do it.” Sheila stated, her tone left little room for argument. Beca figured she would pull something like this and she was surprised that Aubrey hadn’t seen it coming too. 

Aubrey opened her mouth to argue back but closed it shortly after, not wanting to start anything. Sheila really was the only person that Bree wouldn’t fight with. 

**XxX**

Beca often wondered why people even bothered to go through the whole marriage thing? It was all so much work for a piece of paper. Plus a shit ton of attention and discomfort was involved. If she ever got married, she’d be eloping. She didn’t need the flowers and the venue, and the cake and all the fanfare. She just needed the person she loved and a courtroom. 

The whole day went by in a mess of details and random choices that Beca didn’t understand. 

_ No that’s too pink. That’s not pink enough. We want a bit of a slope but not too much that it’s hard to walk up in heels.  _

It went on and on and on all day. 

It honestly exhausted Beca, all the back and forth. To Stacie credit she was very supportive of whatever Aubrey wanted. Chloe seemed to bounce around, her level of excitement was insane. Yet didn’t annoy Beca, which in and of itself confused the brunette…

Beca had a hard time with overly optimistic people, but the red head seemed to be different somehow… 

Dinner and the rest of the evening went by rather uneventfully though. And Beca found herself out on the back porch again, her mind thinking about the conversation she’d had with her dad just the night before. And a redhead, whom she’d spoken about 4 sentences to at this point. 

Beca heard the door open and looked over to see the very woman step out onto the porch. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know anyone would be out here.” She explained in a rush. 

“You’re good. If you want some alone time I can go back in.” Beca suggested. 

“No, actually would it be okay if I joined you?” Chloe asked. 

“Sure, go for it.” Beca nodded and shifted over out of habit. 

Chloe walked over and sat down beside Beca. 

“Today was a long day.” Chloe stated as she looked out at the sunset. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Beca agreed, realizing that they had been on a long ass flight all morning then got dragged around Seattle for hours on end. “Sheila’s a bit intense at times, but she means well.” 

“Kinda like Aubrey.” Chloe pointed out. That was the first time Beca had ever thought to compare the mother and daughter. 

“Yeah, i guess that’s a fair point.” She nodded her head. “How did you and Aubs meet?” 

“College.” The red head stated. “We were in the same Russian Lit class and shared a mutual disdain for the subject.”

Beca laughed at that. “What are you talking about? Sounds like the best class ever.” 

Chloe laughed at her lame joke. “You know, Aubrey was worried that I’d go all fan girl on you, but I’d say I’ve done a pretty good job at keeping my cool.”

Beca laughed at her. “Why would you go all ‘fangirl’ on me?”

“Because you’re Beca Fucking Mitchell!” Chloe exclaimed, she must have realized that it was a little much because her expression turned sheepish. “I’m working on it.”

Beca couldn’t help but laugh again. “Nah, I’m just Beca. Beca Mitchell only exists in LA and on stage.” 

Chloe looked over at her. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Is it going to involve you being a fangirl for a minute?” Beca asked with a smirk, Chleo looked down embarrassed but Beca didn’t let it stay long. “Because I’d like that. You’re cute when you go all fan girly.”

Chloe lightly pushed her. “You’re a lot meaner than I thought you’d be.”

“I’m not mean. Sarcastic, sure, but not mean.” A smirk played easily across her lips. “What’s your question?”

“That’s your actual singing voice, right?” She asked and Beca played an offended look on her face.

“Seriously? Did you just ask me that?” Beca asked, her tone had a slight edge to it.

“Shit, that was a stupid question, I’m sorry.” Chloe looked down, worried she’d offended Beca. But that quickly changed when Beca began to erupt in laughter. “You are an ass!” 

Chloe pushed Beca, who was still laughing, in fact she was laughing so much she was holding onto her side. 

“Oh my god… You should have seen the look on your face.” She said through the fit of laughter. 

“You’re so mean.” Chloe huffed, but couldn’t help but let a smile creep across her face. 

“I’m sorry, that was mean, you’re right.” Beca said, finally able to calm down. “Um to answer your question, yes it is me singing. I try to use as little autotune as possible but Khalid likes it. I don’t use any live though.” 

Chloe nodded her head. “That’s so cool. Like you just talked about Khalid like he’s an actual person that exists and that you know…”

Beca looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “That’s because he is…”

“Well no, I know that. But the most famous person I’ve ever met, other than now you, is that one  guy who plays Crutchy in Newsies.” 

Beca nodded her head. “Dude, famous people usually suck.”

“I don’t believe that.” Chloe shook her head. 

“The person that the media wants you to believe exists most likely isn’t even close to who that person really is.” Beca stated honestly. 

Chloe looked at her questioningly, but seemed to think about her words for a moment before nodding her head. “I mean, that’s how most people are though. Social Media and all that shit. It’s never honest. It’s always just the person they want to have seen.”

“That’s the difference between Social Media and Paparazzi though.” Beca explained. “It has nothing to do with what the person wants and everything with the narrative the site wants. A boring singer, who goes to work and goes home, minding their own business and just working isn’t exciting for anyone.” 

“Yeah, I guess I can understand that.” Chloe nodded her head. “So I’m guessing you and Ellen Page never actually dated?”

“No. We’re just friends.” Beca stated. “So what you think you know about me, chances are it’s all wrong.”

“Great, so that means I get to learn who you are from the source.” Chloe beamed eagerly. Beca couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the girl's excitement. 

“How are you and Aubrey friends? You’re too kind and innocent to be friends with her.” Beca asked, half joking. 

“She’s really not as bad as she seems at first.” Chloe stated honestly. “She didn’t like me at first but I wore her down. Now we’re best friends.” 

Beca nodded her head and was about to say something in response when Chloe gasped excitedly.

“What?” She asked in confusion. 

“Fireflies!” The red head gushed. 

“You’ve never seen fireflies before?” Beca asked skeptically. This girl lived in New York, she had to have seen them before, right?

“No, I have. I just love watching them. I don’t get to do it very often.” Chloe explained. She looked around excitedly. “Do you have a mason jar or something?”

“Um… I’m sure there’s one in the house, why?” Beca asked, not liking where this was going. 

“We’re gonna catch some fireflies, silly.” Chloe laughed and rushed inside to find a jar. 

It didn’t take her long before she was back outside with Beca. “Come on, I got one for you too.”

“You’re an actual child, you know that right?” Beca asked, her signature smirk playing across her face. 

“Get over it. Come on!” Chloe yelled and took off running across the backyard. 

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes but took off after the red head. 

The two women ran across the yard, laughing and trying their best to catch as many of the lightning bugs as they could.

Eventually Chloe slid and fell onto the grass, laughing the whole time. Beca made her way over and joined her, laying beside her.

Chloe held up her jar and watched in amazement as they flickered on and off in the glass container. 

Beca sighed heavily and looked over in amazement at Chloe. Her heart pounded in her chest quickly. 

She was about to say something to the red head when the back door opened and out walked Aubrey. 

“What are you two doing?” She yelled in bewilderment. 

“Catching fireflies, wanna join?” Chloe called back. Beca could practically hear Aubrey rolling her eyes. 

“You two are insane, you know that right?” Aubrey yelled. “When you’re done being children, come inside Chloe, we gotta talk about details for the wedding before bed.” 

“Got it.” She called back. 

The distraction of Aubrey’s presence gave Beca enough time to gain control over herself. She sat up and twisted open the lid to the jar. 

“You’re letting them go?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah, they need to be free to fly around. It wouldn’t be right to keep them in there.” Beca shrugged. Chloe nodded her head and opened her own jar. 

Silence filled the air for a moment as they watched the bugs fly around them. 

“You’re different than what I thought you’d be.” Chloe observed. 

“Good or bad?” Beca found herself asking. 

The red head looked over at Beca for a moment, she seemed to be thinking over her answer. 

“Good. Really good.” Chloe nodded her head. 

Beca didn’t know what to say after that and found herself becoming confused and slightly flustered by the other woman. 

“Welp, time for me to go see what Bree needs. Night Beca.” Chloe leaned in and brushed her lips against Beca’s cheek before standing up and walking toward the house. Leaving an even more flustered Beca in her wake. 

Beca had a feeling that Chloe Beale was going to be the death of her. 

**XxX**

The week leading up to the wedding seemed to go by in a rush. Beca helped a lot with set up at the house. They wouldn’t be allowed to do any set up at the park until the night before, which had Aubrey rather stressed. 

Staice, from what Beca could tell, was much more relaxed and easy going then her step sister. They do say opposites attract… 

The night before the wedding, Aubrey knocked on Beca’s bedroom door. 

“Hey, can i talk to you?” She asked as she looked in at the brunette. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Beca turned her attention to her and was a little weirded out when Aubrey walked in and closed the door. 

“I uh… It’s totally okay if you want to say no.” Aubrey began. Beca had never seen Aubrey nervous to talk to her about something. It was strange to witness. 

“What’s going on, Aubs?” Beca asked, confused and slightly worried that Aubrey was going to tell her she didn’t want to get married and she wanted Beca to tell Stacie.

“Stacie and I were talking, we were wondering if you’d be willing to sing something for our first dance?” Aubrey asked, it almost looked like it pained the girl to ask. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Beca asked, not sure that her step sister wanted Beca that involved in her special day. 

“Ugh sorry I suck at asking you for shit…” Aubrey sighed. “Your song Love You Like That… It’s uh it’s kind of our song.” 

Beca nodded her head. She’d written the song a few years ago but it wasn’t released until last year. 

“If that’s what you want, I’d be happy to.” Beca stated honestly. She really did want to help in any way Aubrey wanted her to.

“It’s totally fine if you don’t…” Aubrey began but must have realized what Beca had said. “Really? You used to never sing for anyone in the family.”

Beca couldn’t help but laugh. “I sing in front of a few more people than just family now.” 

Aubrey seemed to be slapping herself mentally. “Right… duh.” 

“Do you want it on the guitar or piano?” She asked giving the blonde an out. 

“Oh uh… Piano?” 

“Do you want me to play both for you and you and Stacie can decide?” Beca suggested. The family had a piano down stairs and Beca had brought her acoustic guitar with her. 

“Would you mind?” Aubrey asked, still uncharacteristically cautious. It confused Beca to no end.

“No, of course I wouldn’t mind.” Beca shook her head. “Go get Stacie and I’ll meet you in the piano room.” 

She nodded her head and walked out, leaving Beca alone to grab her guitar and think over the song. She hadn’t played it acoustically in awhile but she knew the song well and would have no problem with it. 

Eventually the couple and Beca were down stairs, in the empty room with nothing but the baby grand piano, Beca’s mom used to play all the time, the piano Beca learned to play on, and a small couch in the corner. 

Stacie and Aubrey sat on the couch and Beca propped herself up on the piano bench. 

She began to strum her guitar, tuning it properly before playing the intro to the song. 

The movements of her hands came easily as she went, almost as if it were second nature at this point. 

She played the intro a few times, getting comfortable with the cords, before she began to sing. 

Closing her eyes, Beca allowed herself to get lost in the music. In the words and meaning behind them. All the feelings she could muster. This song was as much about forever love as it was hope of finding a forever love to the brunette. She wrote it as a letter to her future significant other. 

The song came to a close faster then Beca even realized, she opened her eyes and saw that it was no longer just the three of them, but now they had doubled. Beca’s dad, Sheila, and Chloe now stood in the room. 

“That was beautiful, Bec.” Her dad smiled at her. 

“Piano time.” Beca stated, handing the guitar to the older man and turning to face the keys. Beca loved it on the piano but if she were being honest guitar was her favorite way to play it. 

There was no released version of it on acoustic guitar. 

“Beca, I don’t think we need to hear it on piano.” Stacie said as Beca was about to begin. “We want you to play it on guitar.” 

Beca turned to look at Stacie and Aubrey, she hadn’t even noticed the tears streaming down from Aubrey’s eyes.

“Beca… that was incredible.” Aubrey stated, her tone was awestruck. 

“Oh uh alright, sounds good.” Beca nodded her head. She was happy to hear it honestly. 

“So you’ll play it tomorrow night?” Stacie asked, double checking. 

“I’d be honored.” Beca nodded, a soft smile filling her lips. 

“Then that settles that.” Aubrey nodded and got up, apparently having had enough of the feelings for one night. 

Everyone made their way out of the room, everyone that is except for Beca, who turned to the piano. She hadn’t really played anything since the tour ended two weeks ago. The feeling of just playing to play was nice. She’d forgotten what it felt like.

She began to play one of her go to songs. 

_ What did you think I’d say to that? _

_ Does a scorpion sting when fighting back? _

_ They Strike to kill and you know I will _

_ You know I will _

_ What do you sing on your drive home? _

_ Do you see my face in the neighbor’s lawn? _

_ Does she smile? _

_ Or does she whisper ‘fuck you forever’? _

_ Every time you call me crazy _

_ I get more crazy _

_ What about that? _

_ And when you say I seem angry, I get more angry _

_ And there’s nothing like a mad woman _

_ What a shame she went mad _

_ No one likes a mad woman _

_ You made her like that _

Beca continued to play the song, the words coming out easily. 

She hadn’t released it, in fact it was going on her next album. But it couldn’t hurt playing it alone, right?

“I’ve never heard that one.” A voice stated once the song ended. Beca turned over to see Chloe standing in the doorway. “It’s good.” 

Beca smiled. “Yeah, it’s not technically out yet, so like don’t record it or anything.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Chloe shook her head vigorously. “It’s really good though.” 

“Thanks.” Beca smiled. “Do you play?” 

“A little bit.” She nodded and walked over to the piano bench, sitting beside Beca on it. 

“I’m a music teacher.” Chloe explained. Beca didn’t know how she didn’t know that already. She had the energy for it. 

“What grade?” 

“K-5.” She explained with a smile. 

“Of course you are.” Beca laughed. “That’s actually really incredible.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that that is the age you can instill a love for music in easier than when a kid gets older.” 

“Fair enough.” Beca smiled. “So if you’re a music teacher, do you sing?” 

“I do.” Chloe smiled easily.

“You’ve heard me sing, I think it’s only fair I get to hear you.” Beca smirked and gave a slight wink. 

“Will you sing with me?” The red head asked curiously. 

“Sure. Let’s do it.” Beca nodded her head. She put her hands on the keys. “You know this one?” 

She began to play part of the first song that came to her mind. 

_ “I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose”  _

She began to sing, this caused Chleo to smile and she began to sing along with her.

_ “Fire away, fire away. _

_ Ricochet, you take your aim _

_ Fire away, fire away.  _

_ You shoot me down, but I won't fall. _

_ I am Titanium.  _

_ You shoot me down, but I won't fall _

_ I am titanium.” _

Beca looked over at Chloe, her heart began to race just like it had the night they caught fireflies in the backyard. She felt a strange connection to the music teacher. It was almost as if they’d known each other for much longer than just a few days. 

“You have an amazing voice, Beca.” Chloe whispered. For some reason, the tone of her voice caused a shiver to run up Beca’s spin. 

Chloe had to be trying to kill her, right? That was the only real explanation. 

“So do you.” Beca whispered back dumbly. 

“I uh…” Chloe stammered, her crystal blue eyes seemed to pierce into Beca’s for a moment, before momentarily shooting down to her lips and back up again. 

Beca found herself biting her bottom lip. Soon the two women were edging their way forward, until Beca could feel the hot breath leaving Chloe’s mouth. 

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but gasped as Chloe’s lips collided with her own. 

The kiss was short. Far shorter than Beca had wanted it to be. But once Chloe pulled away, she knew she needed to respect that. 

“Sorry.” Beca backed up, trying to give Chloe space if she needed. 

“No, don’t be.” Chloe shook her head, a smile filling her lips. “It’s just… It’s not really right, ya know?”

“What do you mean?” Beca asked, confused.

“You’re Aubrey’s sister. I’m her best friend.” Chloe pointed out. “I… I really like you Beca, but we can’t start something this weekend and then just go back to life.” 

Beca knew that Chloe had a point. It wouldn’t be right. 

“Yeah, yeah we shouldn’t.” Beca nodded her head. 

“Definitely shouldn’t.” Chloe gave a curt nod of her head. 

Beca still found herself looking from Chloe’s eyes, to her lips and back up again. 

“Bad idea, for sure.” Beca whispered as she leaned in and kissed Chloe again. 

**XxX**

Beca and Chloe found themselves skirting around one another the whole morning of the next day. While things definitely hadn’t gone all the way the night before, they’d definitely gone…

Beca was being run ragged by Sheila, and she was honestly grateful for the distraction. 

Before they all knew it, it was 4 o’clock and time to head to the park. Stacie had gone over to her parents hotel room a few hours ago to get ready and would be meeting them there. 

Chloe and Aubrey on the other hand were still at the Mitchell’s and rode over with them to the park. Beca found herself sitting in the back in between the two women, the closest she’d been to Chloe since their makeout session the night before. 

Beca felt awkward. She knew that what she and Chloe had done was wrong. It was irresponsible and definitely shouldn't have happened. She felt guilty.

So once they arrived at the park, Beca walked in the opposite direction of Chloe and Aubrey, she was already ready so she could focus on busying herself with other tasks. 

The problem, like a the root of the issue, was that Beca didn’t want to hurt Chloe. She didn’t want to lead the redhead on in any way. She liked Chloe, at least the little parts about Chloe she knew and she was lonely. She hadn’t liked someone in a really long time, it made sense that her system would go all heywire at the first sign of someone being interested in her too.

She knew that it had nothing to do with her fame though. For whatever reason, Beca felt like Chloe didn’t actually care about that shit. She was interested in Beca for Beca.

Over the week they’d spent most nights out on the back porch talking for hours from their favorite colors to their biggest fears and everything in between. 

Chloe was different then most people to Beca. She found herself drawn to conversations with her. Drawn to just being in her presence. When she wasn’t with Chloe, Beca was more than likely thinking about her. 

Just like she was right now. Her mind consumed with the redhead. 

“Hey, Beca can I get your help with something?” Beca turned to see the very person she’d just been thinking about, standing in front of her now. 

Chloe was wearing a beautiful strapless maroon dress that reached just barely above her knees. Her hair was curled and lay over her left shoulder and her eyes… god her eyes were this unreal soul piercing blue. 

“Wo…” Beca began but cut herself off with a cough and clearing of her throat. “You look beautiful.”

Chloe’s smile was slight, but her eyes were where the real joy showed through. “Thanks, Bec.”

“Um you needed help?” Beca asked as she put down the guestbook on the table. 

“Yeah, can you come with me?” She asked and Beca nodded her head, not trusting herself to say anything in response. 

They walked back over through to the tent that Aubrey was getting ready in. But instead of going inside of it, Chloe navigated them around it and over toward a small patch of trees. 

She turned around to face Beca once they were inside it and out of clear sight of people. 

“What uh…” Beca began but was cut off by Chloe’s lips connecting with hers. 

It was hard not to sink into the kiss and just let it take her away. It was hard to keep her mind from becoming a jumbled mess at the slightest of Chloe’s touches. Hard to remember where she was and who was just a few steps away. It was hard to think of or feel anything other than Chloe… 

It was hard, but Beca forced herself to pull away and back out of the redheads embrace. 

“Chloe…” Beca began, but found herself getting lost in her eyes. At least she had the sense to look somewhat ashamed…

“I know.” Chloe nodded her head and looked down at their still joined hands. 

“Look, I really like you and I don’t want to hurt you.” Beca admitted. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been remotely interested in someone but you… Chloe you’re all I’ve thought about since I met you. But that doesn’t change the facts.”

Chloe looked up into her eyes, there were many emotions that seemed to flash in and out in rapid succession. “The fact that you and I live across the country from each other.” Chloe finished her thoughts for her.

“Exactly.” Beca somberly nodded her head. “I don’t want this weekend to end our friendship, and maybe one day we’ll be in a situation where we can be together.”

Chloe sighed heavily and brought their joined hands up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on Beca’s knuckles. 

“Okay.” She agreed, nodding her head sadly. “Someday.” 

“Someday.” Beca agreed. 

The two women stood there, holding hands in the middle of a wooded area just looking into each other’s eyes. 

Honestly if you had told Beca at the beginning of the week she would feel like she’d just broken up with someone before a real relationship had even had the chance to start by this point in the week, she’d have laughed in your face. 

But here she was regardless. 

“Hey, not to ruin your moment but if Aubrey catches you two out here like this the next event we go to is going to be a funeral.” A voice called out, breaking them out of their trance. They both looked over to see Stacie standing just inside the wooded area. 

“Stacie…” Chloe gasped. “I’m so sorry, I swear nothing was happening.”

“Other then you two making out or eye fucking?” Stacie asked with a smirk. “Whatever, you two want to be together that’s fine, but Aubrey needs your help Chloe and unless you want her to have an aneurysm, I’d go see what’s up.” 

“Right.” CHloe nodded. She let go of Beca’s hand but looked at her before she left. “Someday.”

With that simple word, Chloe turned and walked in the opposite direction. Beca leaned against one of the trees trying to steady her emotions. 

“Beca.” Her eyes snapped over and turned to see Stacie still standing there. She thought she’d seen the taller brunette walk away with Chloe.

“Yeah?” Beca asked. She and Stacie hadn’t talked much but she knew that she was a good person. Anyone who could voluntarily put up with her step-sister was a saint in her eyes… or crazy. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but I know that Chloe’s been happier this week since you two have been spending time together then I’ve seen her in a really long time.” Stacie stated. “So if you feel remotely like how your face is saying you feel, don’t let distance be the thing that stops you. If you want it to work, you’ll figure it out.” 

Beca looked at Stacie in shock… “How did you…”

“I’m not saying move your life across the country right now, but Chloe’s a great person and I think she makes you just as happy as you make her.” Stacie continued. “However, if you hurt her, your sister and I are going to have to kill you.” 

“So many threats of violence this week…” Beca muttered to herself, but just loud enough for Stacie to hear and laugh slightly. 

“Think about it, Beca. If you always wait for ‘someday’ you’ll never get what you want.” She explained and with a smile she was turning and walking in the opposite direction, leaving a stunned Beca in the dust. 

_ If you always wait for ‘someday’ you’ll never get what you want. _

Beca never waited for someday in music, she worked her as off and made someday happen. Maybe Stacie really did have a point. Someday wasn’t enough for her, not when it came to the possible love of her life.

**XxX**

The wedding was amazingly beautiful, even Beca in her eternal pessimism could admit it. The love that Stacie and Aubrey shared was beautiful and everything she’d always wanted if she were being honest. 

The vows were her favorite part, weirdly enough. 

Beca wasn’t a softy, she really wasn’t, but maybe sometimes romance and love is enough to bring tears to her eyes. 

They had an hour to get back to the Mitchell house and set the final things up for the reception. 

Beca had been tasked with setting up to sing and left everything else to her step-mom and the others while she set up her sound system.

As she messed with the equipment, she looked up and spotted Chloe off in the distance, over toward the house. She couldn’t help but watch the usually excited redhead as she bounced around and got stuff done. 

Beca found herself thinking about what Stacie had told her just a few hours ago. 

_ If you always wait for ‘someday’ you’ll never get what you want. _

She couldn't risk it. She couldn’t risk losing Chloe and not knowing what they could have been. 

Beca was going to talk to Chloe before the night was over. She wasn’t going to give up on someone that made her happier then she’d been in a long time just because of a few miles… 

**XxX**

“Ladies and Gentleman, it’s time for the first dance.” Beca announced over the mic. “I was lucky enough to be asked by Aubrey and Stacie to sing this song for their special moment and I just want to take a moment to congratulate these two wonderful women. Aubrey, you’ve been my sister since I was 16. I know I never made it easy on you but I’m so happy for you. You found your someone and your smile just shines now. Stacie, I’m not sure if you’re a saint or if you’re crazy but either way, thank you for being the amazing person my sister deserves.” 

Everyone laughed at Beca’s joke, including Aubrey luckily. 

“This is for you guys.” Beca finished. She pulled the guitar up onto her lap and began to strum the chords to the song they’d picked. 

_ You hate that I usually don't open up _

_ I know when I say it, it doesn't say enough _

_ With you close, I'm the happiest I ever was _

_ I tend to avoid getting emotional _

_ I'm not shutting you out _

_ It's just the way I'm born _

_ But I see myself next to you until we're old _

_ You know how they say you got the real thing _

_ When nothing else matters _

_ I love you like that _

_ I love you, I love you _

_ I love you like that _

_ I'm not always clever with the words I use _

_ You want something deeper _

_ Yeah I know you do _

_ But right when I hold you, don't you know the truth _

_ One look in my eyes _

_ And you should know the truth _

_ You should know the truth _

_ Yeah, you _

_ I love you, I love you _

_ I love you like that _

_ (Yeah you) _

_ I love you, I love you _

_ I love you like that (I love you like that) (yeah you) _

_ I love you, I love you _

_ I love you like that _

_ All I wanna say is I got the real thing _

_ And nothing else matters _

_ I love you like that” _

As the song came to an end, she smiled out at the crowd of people who had joined in with Stacie and Aubrey on the makeshift dance floor. 

She couldn’t help the smile that encompassed her face as she watched the newlyweds interact with each other. The joy that just radiated off of them felt contagious. 

She waved off the applause. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s my pleasure for the first time ever to announce, Mrs. and Mrs. Stacie and Aubrey Conrad-Posen.”

Beca clapped along with the rest of the crowd, before excusing herself over to the DJ bored and pushing play on the set playlist that the couple had come up with. Music began to flow from the speaks as Beca walked away.    
“That was even more amazing today then last night.” Aubrey smiled at Beca and pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m glad.” Beca stated honesty and returned the hug. “You both look amazing.” 

Once she pulled away, Aubrey shoved her shoulder. “Hey, what was that for?” 

“Your little joke up there.” Aubrey stated, a smirk playing easily across her face. 

Beca laughed lightly. “Yeah… sorry not sorry!” She yelled the last part as she jogged away, avoiding any further retaliation. 

Beca made her way over to the drinks and grabbed a cup full of some kind of pink juice or punch or something. 

“You’ve got talent, I’ll give you that much, Mitchell.” Beca turned to see Chloe standing behind her, holding her own cup of something.

“I try.” Beca smirked. “From what I understand you’re obsessed with me because of my talent?” 

“I am not.” Chloe laughed. “At least not because of your talent.”

Beca smirked at that. “Smooth.”

“I think so.” Chloe laughed with a shake of her head. 

“So what did you think, everything you expected from Aubrey and Stacie?” Beca asked as they began to walk together. 

“Very much so.” Chloe nodded her head. “It was beautiful.” 

Beca looked over at Chloe. “Very beautiful.”

They stopped in front of the same swing they’d sat on many times over the week, and too their respective seats.

Chloe looked off into the crowd of people. “They’re so happy.” 

Beca looked out and saw Stacie and Aubrey, dancing out in the grass both smiling and laughing lightly to themselves. She couldn’t help but imagine that being her one day and as strange as it all was the person she was holding in her mind was the very woman who sat next to her right now. 

“I wonder if I’ll ever have that.” Beca sighed, not realizing she’d actually spoken the words aloud. 

“You will.” Chloe stated without hesitation. 

“I don’t know… My life is so crazy and I honestly have no time for anything. The only reason I was able to come to the wedding was because my tour is on a break right now and the studio gave me two weeks vacation.” She explained with a sigh of defeat. “It’s so easy being here. Just being Beca Mitchell the girl from Seattle, not Beca Mitchell the singer or the producer.”

“Which do you love more, singing or producing?” Chloe asked her. The question seemed kinda random.

“I mean professionally, Producing. I love singing but I just wish I didn’t have to be in the limelight all the time.” She explained. 

“So what’s stopping you from just being a producer?” Chloe asked curiously. 

“Contracts.” The word was simple but carried a lot of weight. “I have to release 2 albums under my current contract and a national and world wide tour.” 

“Well, your second album is out right?” Chleo asked, but Beca figured she already knew the answer to that. 

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “I have the World tour at the end of August, and runs through November.” 

“Then what?” Chleo asked, she really didn’t know where the red head was going with all the questions. 

“Then we reevaluate the contract and sign a new one.” Beca shrugged. 

“This might sound presumptuous of me, but uh doesn’t Epic Records have a sister studio in New York?” Chloe asked. Beca looked over at her, surprised to hear the question. 

“Um yeah, they do.” Beca nodded her head, feeling as though she understood the meaning. 

“And do you think they’d transfer you, if that’s something you’d want?” She asked, her tone was cautious, almost as though she didn’t want to offend or hurt Beca by the questions. 

“It’s possible.” Beca nodded her head, trying to think if it honestly was a possibility. “Would ah… would that be something you’d wait for?” 

Beca knew they were skating on thin ice. There was no guarantee that Khalid would even go for it… But what if he did? She’d be willing to move. She wasn’t attached to LA anyway and New York sounded pretty cool. But was she seriously asking Chloe to wait for November? Hell to try long distance until then? Yes. Yes she was.

“Yeah, I think i could do that.” Chloe nodded her head. “We could uh talk over Skype and text and stuff. Maybe I could come visit you in LA before school starts.”

Beca’s mind was going a million miles an hour. Were they really talking about this right now? She didn’t want to get her hopes up, she didn’t want to seem crazy to Chloe either. But… the thought of still being in Chloe’s life, of there being a possibility that they could make an actual relationship work, it took over her mind. 

“Do you really want to do this?” Beca found herself asking. “It’s not going to be easy and it’s pretty crazy honestly…” 

“I’m willing to try if you are.” Chloe’s eyes seemed to bore into Beca’s soul. Just looking into them, she knew that she’d do whatever it took to keep those eyes in her life. 

“Yeah… Let’s do it.” Beca nodded her head, a smile spreading across her face. 

**January 2021**

**Aubrey’s POV**

Aubrey Posen didn’t talk much about the fact that her step-sister was Beca Mitchell the world renowned singer and music producer. The most important people in her life already knew. She didn’t talk about the bad blood that used to be between them. Or the stupid teenage drama they struggled through. 

No.

Aubrey did however talk about the fact that her sister, Beca, was moving to New York today on January 11. That her sister and her best friend were in a relationship and that she couldn’t be happier about it. That they made each other almost as happy as Stacie made her. 

She did talk about how proud she was of Beca for standing up for what she wanted. For making some really tough choices. 

Beca had made the choice to leave Epic Records and go to Residual Heat again, but this time as the head of production. She was no longer the coffee girl, she was the woman in the biggest office in the building. 

Aubrey couldn't be happier for the woman. For the things she’d accomplished and the changes she’d made to her life to become a happier person. 

So now, as Aubrey stood beside Chloe in the airport, she smiled once Beca came into view and she could feel the excitement in Chloe erupt. 

Chloe sprinted toward Beca and wrapped her in the biggest hug. Aubrey laughed as Beca struggled to move her bag in time to catch the ecstatic redhead. She smiled as they kissed and pulled each other into another hug. 

Aubrey didn’t understand their relationship at first, but now looking at them, it all made sense. 

She was grateful that Beca would now be more involved in her life and that they’d now see each other at more than just weddings and funerals.

“Welcome home, Becs.” Aubrey smiled at the smaller brunette. 

“Thanks Blondie.” Beca smirked and pulled the blonde into a hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :D


End file.
